A Lost Leafeon
by eeveetheevolutionpkmn
Summary: Leafeon was abandoned by her owner. She was saved by a glaceon later. When she falls to heat, will he help her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Also, it's rated M for later lemon. Kids and teens age 18- are strongly advised to skip lemon part. Enjoy!**

 _Leafeon's POV_

Out in the snowy fields of Snowpoint City, a trainer and his Leafeon is battling against a strong opponent.  
"Leafeon, use Last Resort!"  
"Leafeon!" With its last chunks of HP it attacked with a weak Last Resort, against the opponent's Flareon.

"Flareon, counter with Flare Blitz!"  
The poor Leafeon stopped dead on its tracks as she was hit with the Flare Blitz.  
"Ha! You're such a stubborn Trainer!" the opponent said to him.

 _Later_

"You're such a weakling, Leafeon! I shouldn't let you evolve! Such a weakling!" he said while beating her up.

"Lea…fe..on…"

"Shut up!"

"You're such a weakling!..."  
These words echoed in her mind  
" _Arceus, please take me from this living hell…"_ she whispered barely no one could hear that.  
She was alone in the fields, slowly freezing in the night. All she could see was white… and a speck of light blue before fading out.

 _Glaceon's POV_

" _Geez, what just happened to her?"_ he thought. He looked right beside the Leafeon. He could see bits of red and white. Also, the Leafeon was badly injured.

" _An abandoned Pokemon, huh? She's lucky she survived the cold night."_ . That's all he could think about before carrying her on his back.

 _At the Glaceon's den_

Glaceon laid her on hay in the ground. Good thing he has a abandoned structure with hay beds for a den.

"She has fractures? Maybe I can fix this," he put the fractured limbs to his mouth and shifted the bones around till they fit. And he didn't like the salty taste of blood.

"There's only one bed around here… And that should be my bed. She already occupied it."  
"I could sleep next to her, but how should she react?" He already decided to sleep on the floor.

 _Leafeon's POV_

She expected to see void and the Hall of Origin standing before Arceus, but all she saw was a nice, cozy den, complete with a Glaceon on the ground. Suspicious, she swatted him.

"Ouch!" sending another swat, this one stronger.

Leafeon: "Are you friend or foe?"  
Glaceon: "I'm a friend, okay? Calm down."  
Leafeon: "Did you take me here from out there?"  
Glaceon: Yes.  
Leafeon: Are you the one who tended my wounds?  
Glaceon: Yes.

"Thank you. If you didn't went there, I would have frozen to death." , she said.

"I'm hungry. Do you want some food?" he asked me.

"Yes! Anyway, how it is like living out here in the wild?" I asked.

"You know, it's hard to live out here in the wild. You have to fight, find food and find a suitable home."

"I-im co-old…"

"Wait here. I'll get some wood," then he went to the wood storage. After awhile he went back with firewood. Then he started a fire.

"I-i feel better now" I said.

"I'll be back, just stay here," he said.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To find some food," he just said, running away into the white fields.

 _Later_

He returned with a bunch of Oran Berries ( **a/n: yeah, they're my favorite berries.)**

"He're are your berries, handing me the berries.

"You gonna eat some?" I asked.

"Thanks."

After eating, we went to sleep. Even he owned the bed, I said that he could sleep beside me. Also, the bed was big.

As he slept peacefully, I felt a strong contraction, followed by a flow of my juices.

"Oh no, I'm in heat!

 _ **Lemon Alert!**_

 _Glaceon's POV_

What is this sweet odor? Seems intoxicating… then I noticed she wasn't beside me.

"Leafeon? Where are you?" I said. No answer.

I looked around and what I saw shocked me.

She was masturbating.

I felt myself blush. The scent's getting stronger, strong enough to arouse me. My rod pokes out a little, and I was almost lost. I didn't even felt that I was swaying my hips!

She screamed with pure ecstasy, her legs dripping with her juices.

She opened her brown eyes and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Y-you didn't see me, did y-you?" she stammered.

I felt myself blush, and she saw my rod hanging from my hind legs.

"Looks like you're aroused," she said seductively, walking to me.

"I have a favor," she said. "Can you mate with me?"

"Is it okay, for you?" I asked.

"Of course!"

Though it looked awkward for me, I was expecting her tackling me but she was asking me to mate with her?

"W-why?"

"You're the only one I that cared for me and… loved me."

I was utterly shocked. How did she know that I love her?

"I-i love you too."

"May I enter?" I asked

"Go. Please remove my heat."

I entered her. She gasped at first. We're still virgins. But I need to help remove her heat. I take a deep breath, then I broke her hymen. Tears started to flow from her eyes. But pain was replaced by pleasure. I kissed her neck seductively, then bit her scruff lightly. She moaned, being sensitive in that area. The whole bed is already warm. I never felt this warmth before; I liked the feeling.

I went a little faster, adding to her pleasure. She moaned louder than before. I met her that night, unconscious; yesterday we get to know each other and I cared for her. Now, I'm making love to her.

She couldn't hold it anymore. Her walls tensed, she produced a stream of her fluids. I can't hold it anymore.

"May I release?"

"Go. Fill my womb if you want."

I shoved my knot, and shot ribbons of my seed in her body. I'm already finished. I tried to pull off, but she cried. Of course, for her it hurts. We kissed passionately. Then I felt my knot deflate. I pulled it out.

I guess that marks us mates. I finally got my wish: a nice home with my mate and cubs.

 _Months later_

"Glaceon, I'm giving birth!" I helped her give birth, and 8 Eevee cubs was in the litter. They look so peaceful with their mother, feeding them. The Eevees grew fast, and they were so playful. There was no day that they didn't play. They would only stay home during hails.

I noticed that 2 of them wasn't there.

"Where are the other cubs?" she asked.

"I hope they're safe."

"Leafeon!"

"Glaceon!"

The two small Eeveelutions jumped to me.

"Are they our cubs?"

"They grow so fast."

What a nice home.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
